That was the moment
by onedoe2not2iimply
Summary: That was the moment, as he heard Butters' light footsteps running down the stairs Kenny came to the realization: He was absolutely head over heels in love with Leopold "Butters" Stotch. Bunny oneshot


Kenny yawned as he slowly rolled over trying not to wake the boy beside him. As he took a deep breath he noticed that he could still smell it; the sweat, the hormones, the sex in other words. It made Kenny smile a little as he looked down at the sleeping boy, the soft blond hair still clung to his sweaty forehead and his face was still a little red. Kenny came to the realization that he hadn't slept long at all. He looked over to Butters' alarm clock it showed 03:07 am. Kenny turned his attention back to Butters. Butters' lips were slightly parted as he breathed deeply; Kenny ran his hand through the slightly sweaty yet still very soft hair and placed a gentle kiss on Butters' forehead. Butters mumbled something in his sleep and Kenny smiled at him. Kenny wanted to stay in this bed forever, next to Butters.

This of course wasn't an option for many reasons such as school, food, life in general and not to mention that Butters' parents were coming home the very next day. They'd been gone for two weeks and during those two weeks Kenny had more or less lived in Butters' house. When they got back he wouldn't be seeing Butters much besides school, mainly because Butters' parents had a 'no Kenny allowed' rule or as they usually called him 'that McCormick boy' (this was usually said in a disgusted tone).  
Kenny stroked his thumb over Butters cheek bone and Butters wiggled a little closer to him. Butters always started freezing after sex which led to him wearing Kenny's shirts, a white T-shirt at this moment. Kenny didn't know why and frankly it didn't bother him much as this meant he got to see Butters walking around wearing his T-shirts, sweatshirts or hoddies which were all too big for Butters small body. Butters also had this thing where he borrowed Kenny's shirts only to make sure they got washed properly. Kenny preferred when he returned them without washing them first because then they smelled like Butters. And Butters smelled amazing, like watermelon and strawberry ice cream. Kenny wasn't sure when it had gotten to the part that Butters washed his clothes, they weren't even really dating or anything just friends with benefits.

As Butters buried his face into Kenny's chest Kenny started to realize that it was getting harder and harder to pretend that was all they were. The phrase 'just friends' hurt a little and when Butters wasn't there Kenny felt empty and lost. For example when Butters visited Hawaii with his parents that summer Kenny had missed him so much it had hurt, and once Butters was back he had pulled him into a hug almost tight enough to break the smaller boy.

Kenny buried his nose into Butters' hair breathing in his scent again, Butters had once told him that he smelled nice too but Kenny had a hard time believing that his scent was more than cigarette smoke and his brother's cheap cologne. Butters shifted in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes; he looked up at Kenny and smiled. A smile that had started making Kenny's heart beat faster lately.  
"Hi" he whispered. Kenny smiled back at him  
"Hi" he whispered back letting his hand rest on Butters' cheek. Butters stretched a little and slowly sat up  
"I'll be right back" he said stretching his arms over his head. Kenny had to resist the urge to pull Butters back into bed. Kenny let out a small whine when Butters stood up from the bed; Butters turned a smiled at him. Blond hair standing up in a fluffy mess and the white t-shirt hanging slightly over his shoulder. Kenny felt his heart flutter and once Butters had closed the door he rolled over on his back with a groan. Butters Stotch would be the end of him no doubt. At some point Kenny had fallen back to sleep while Butters was away, he was woken again when he felt the weight of Butters sitting down on the bed. The first thing he saw was Butters looking down at him, Butters was sitting on his knees he had adjusted the t-shirt slightly. Kenny grinned at him and Butters gave him a grin back. Butters had rather big front teeth, not too big though. Kenny thought it was adorable.

"I'm not tired anymore" Butters whispered, Kenny guessed he was whispering out of old habit it wasn't like there was someone there to hear them but Kenny whispered back anyway  
"Oh yea?" Kenny ran his hand through his hair as Butters nodded. Butters bit his lip and looked away causing Kenny to raise an eyebrow.  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked in a whisper and Butters looked back at him with big blue eyes  
"I wanna make pancakes, Ken" Kenny couldn't help but laugh  
"Then let's go make pancakes" he said and Butters' face lit up he leaned down and gave Kenny's lips a quick peck before bouncing out of bed. Kenny smiled at him and shot a quick glance towards the alarm clock. Shaking his head slightly as he sat up in bed, only Butters could get him up to make pancakes at 5 am.  
"Hurry, Kenny!" Butters said from the door opening before disappearing down the hall. That was the moment, as he heard Butters' light footsteps running down the stairs Kenny came to the realization:

He was absolutely head over heels in love with Leopold "Butters" Stotch.


End file.
